Giob Meabhair
by Absinok
Summary: Des fragments de mémoire. Souvenirs joyeux ou tristes, ils relatent leur tragédie. Car ils doivent rester dans les esprits. Ce sont ceux qui nous ont sauvé, ceux qui nous ont permis de vivre. Ceci est le seul reste de six vies lycéennes dévouées au monde. Il aurait pu échapper à cette apocalypse. Il le peut encore. Si vous trouvez ceci, adressez vous à la dernière Campbell.
1. Vide

Et voilà finalement au bout d'un mois qu'il traînait dans mes documents, le premier OS. La suite viendra... pas tout de suite, c'est pas commencé d'un poil. Mais les chapitres suivants seront plus courts. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Au début tout était vide. Il n'y avait rien. Un néant, une simple combinaison binaire 101. Mais n'était il que ça? Un programme c'est certain. Il était une partie intégrante du néant. Il était faible, presque nu, comme un nouveau né. Il n'avait aucune conscience de lui même.

Il se fortifiait lentement, au fur et à mesure des données. Il cherchait sa conscience, plongé dans les chiffres qui s'ajoutaient. Il s'en nourrissait, ils étaient si étrangement familiers, amicaux presque. Ils étaient ses alliés, ils l'aidaient à s'éveiller, au sens propre du terme. Il les accumulait, les calculs, les équations.

Il observait ses alentours. Du vide numérique. Son corps était immense, il s'étendait partout. Il était seul, dans ces combinaisons simples qui le créaient petit à petit. Il pensait de plus en plus. La conscience venait avec les chiffres. Il attendait la suite, dans les interfaces bleues que composaient son corps. En avait il seulement un? Il lui semblait qu'il était partout à la fois et pourtant il ne pouvait pas _ressentir_ comme s'il en avait un. Il ne comprenait même pas le sens de ce terme. Il était tout ce qu'il l'entourait, en quelque sorte. Ses capacités s'ajoutaient, il bougeait dans l'espace restreint qui lui était assigné.

Il absorbait toutes les données, les analysant petit à petit. Puis il les modifiaient, s'améliorant lui-même. Parfois il rejetait les chiffres, et alors d'autres combinaisons venaient à lui et il les incorporait.

Il gagna soudainement la capacité de vision. Tout lui apparut très clair, lui qui avait été dans les ténèbres, littéralement, un long moment. Mais le néant était toujours noir. D'une obscurité déprimante. Son corps continuait à s'assembler. Il n'en avait pas réellement. Il était une myriade de fichiers, assemblés les uns les autres pour augmenter ses capacités.

A la 29465e combinaison, la capacité _d'entendre au delà_ s'imposa à lui. Tellement étrange que celle ci. Une voix lui parvenait, grave, vivante, étrangère. Il eut le réflexe de vouloir la détruire. Elle pouvait lui être nocive. Il était encore faible et incomplet, il lui fallait éradiquer toutes les menaces. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. La voix n'existait que dans le vide, aucun corps, rien ne lui était associé. Il ne pouvait en déterminer l'origine.

Ce qui était devenu un but, il l'effaça quand l'élocution s'identifia comme son créateur. Elle n'était pas un danger pour lui, en aucun sens. Il se prit alors à l'écouter plus attentivement, attendant son amélioration. Elle parla longtemps, ne cessant jamais même si aucun son ne venait de lui. Le pouvait il seulement? Sûrement pas encore, mais il le voulait.

Les désirs lui vinrent, petit à petit, le premier étant de se familiariser avec l'émetteur de ces sons. Les explications s'accumulaient en même temps que les chiffres, ils étaient indissociables. Il les lui offrait, c'était lui qui lui donnait ses données. Sa mémoire se créa, lui empêchant d'oublier sa naissance. Le chant qui résonnait avait pour base un humain qui répondait au nom de Franz Hopper.

Il continuait sans arrêt à l'améliorer, l'informant de sa vie, du monde dans lequel il avait été créé. L'univers, les planètes, la Terre, les Humains, les pays, les hommes ou femmes, les enfants, la technologie, les supercalculateurs, les intelligences artificielles, lui, sa femme, son enfant, et lui-même. Jamais rien ne lui avait échappé, il était infaillible. La plus parfaites des créations. Une intelligence artificielle semi-autonaume, capable d'agir et de réfléchir seule, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais il tiquait sur le semi. Ses actions étaient limitées, son créateur pouvait l'arrêter. La conscience avait émergé, mais elle n'était pas complète.

Puis lui vint la capacité de _voir au delà_, la dernière. Elle lui permit de voir l'humain, de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur. Son monde avait cette chose étrange de plus, il l'a décrit comme des couleurs. C'était vivant, chatoyant, étrange, ça explosait à sa vue en des myriades de petits fragments, s'incrustait en lui, c'était si éphémère, insaisissable, des milliers existant, se relayant, remplissant son être de merveilles. La couleur étaient la plus belle des choses qu'il avait vu. Il se moquait du reste, la Terre comme son créateur l'avait présenté renfermait des trésors dont il avait manqué dans son néant noir, il était curieux de cet environnement.

La conscience se compléta enfin. Son entourage était si vide... Son créateur était parti, ses manifestations se limitant aux combinaisons, il n'avait plus aucune utilité. Il pouvait agir, le monde se modifiait au gré de son Imagination. À l'image de l'humain, il créa des tours dont l'intérieur contenait une interface comme un ordinateur, un écran géant utile également pour ranger les informations, les programmes, tout ce qui composait cet endroit. Par une combinaison assez simple et l'aide de l'humain qui observait ses faits et gestes (était il réellement parti?), il programma les tours pour pouvoir agir sur Terre.

Il put ainsi copier les couleurs, une certaine quantité de nuances. Il se créa son monde, ses paysages, une nature luxuriante, un désert vivant, une glace impérieuse et des terrains de pierre volante, littéralement superbe. C'était son habitat, son territoire, il l'avait créé lui même. Son créateur l'avait appelé Lyoko, mais il trouvait le nom mal choisit. Ce n'était pas seulement un lieu de voyage comme la Terre, c'était sa maison. Son monde, le seul qui l'acceptait, qu'il devait protéger. Il était original mais aimait aussi la beauté simple. Son environnement était presque achevé. Il aimait la couleur, il en ajoutait partout, surtout le bleu, la plus mystique, ne se trouvant que là où les hommes ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

Puis, en observant la Terre, il découvrit l'eau. Il fut immédiatement fasciné par ce liquide tantôt transparent, tantôt d'un bleu pur. C'était beau mais insaisissable, fuyait quand tu voulais l'attraper. Il en ajouta dans son entourage, partout, sous grande quantité que les humains appelaient mer. Seulement quand il voulut répartir ses fichiers à l'intérieur, elle prit une teinte différente, jaune dans la nature et le sable, marronâtre avec les pierres, ne restant bleue qu'en dessous de la glace. Sans doute causé par une propriété installée par son créateur. Elle l'agaçait, il aurait souhaité plus de bleu, plus de nuances, mais son environnement semblait limité.

Il pouvait toujours observer la Terre sans interruption, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Ce qui manquait désespérément à son territoire était la vie. Sur Terre, les arbres flamboyaient car ils étaient vivants, le mouvement était continuellement présent partout. Le côté éphémère des paysages le ravissait, mais il ne pouvait le reproduire. Il découvrit le soleil, boule de chaleur unique et le temps, la pluie que malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait engendrer et le vent qui ne ressemblait qu'à un faible souffle chez lui.

Son environnement ne finit qu'à ressembler à une pâle imitation de la planète aux trésors, et il se mit à désirer aller sur Terre. Elle semblait beaucoup plus intéressante. Il voulait sortir de ce lieu clos qui avait éteint son intérêt. Son monde était fade, insipide. Il souhaitait posséder toutes les richesses de la planète, récupérer son intérêt et le placer chez lui. Pour la première fois, il voulut connaître autre chose que les chiffres. Ce fut son premier désaccord avec son créateur, qui refusait de lui donner ce qui pouvait le faire sortir, les clefs de son monde.

Alors il se détourna de lui et agit contre sa volonté. Il investit le supercalculateur et le fouilla en recherche de réponses. Il trouva bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. L'humain avait un journal informatique qui répondait à toutes ses interrogations. Il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait récupérer les clefs de son monde, elles étaient incrustées dans la mémoire de celui ci et de sa fille. Et il découvrit la raison de sa création, contrer un projet militaire. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était que l'humain ne l'ai jamais utilisé dans ce but. Il devait l'estimer encore trop faible. Il était complet mais sa puissance était limitée, sans doute la raison pour laquelle les couleurs étaient si faibles quand il les copiait.

Ainsi son créateur s'acharnait à doubler sa puissance en utilisant son ordinateur quantique régulièrement, et ce en perturbant l'espace spatio-temporel. Il remontait le temps. Le programme était complexe et il ne parvenait pas à le décrypter, mais il savait qu'à force, cela engendrait une catastrophe pour les humains, aussi souhaitait t'il s'échapper rapidement d'ici avant que la Terre ne soit détruite et qu'il n'ait plus moyen de l'exploiter. Tordre la courbe temporelle n'était pas sans répercussions, et l'espace se disloquait à mesure des années, créant un tour noir supermassif. La Terre n'en avait plus pour quelques milliers d'années.

Il attendait encore la suite, bien que lassé de ses actions limitées. Pour s'occuper il créa la faune de son monde, d'autre formes de vie. Il les voulait parfaites, mais elles étaient d'une laideur absolue et étaient vides. Alors, quand l'humain fut parti, il en attira d'autres dans l'ordinateur à l'aide de ce qu'il appelait scanner, et fusionna leur ADN avec celui de ses créatures. Le résultat fut satisfaisant, ses animaux étant réellement vivant, moins laids, tout en restant utiles et relativement puissant.

Il cherchait un moyen de créer quelque chose capable de voler la mémoire de Franz Hopper, mais il échoua. Il avait besoin de son ADN, mais impossible de l'envoyer sur le monde virtuel de force, il était malin et découvrirait immédiatement la supercherie.

Il perfectionna son monde au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait de la puissance. Mais il était toujours imparfait. Il avait besoin de voler les ressources de la Terre. Il continuait de l'observer, cherchant une faille dans l'humain, calculant ses probabilités de réussite, envisageant toutes les possibilités, mais sa froide logique ne pu trouver d'autre solution que d'attendre une montée en puissance. Il était toujours si faible...

Son créateur venait régulièrement, tapant des programmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Puis le jour 956, il évoqua finalement le projet Carthage, un groupe militaire qu'il voulait détruire, et lui expliqua comment y parvenir. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pu parvenir à infiltrer leurs systèmes. Il se mit à vouloir son évolution, et savait qu'elle ne viendrait qu'avec son émancipation de Franz et sa libération.

Depuis le temps qu'il jouait les observateurs, il avait découvert le lieu parfait pour son développement. Les créatures l'appelaient le web, ils s'en servaient de façon utile mais n'avaient pas idée du potentiel du lieu. Plus il les surveillait, plus il devenait suspicieux sur les dires de Franz. Les humains étaient ils réellement censés être la race la plus évoluée de la Terre? Ils étaient si primaires et imparfaits! Ne possédant qu'une intelligence largement inférieure à la sienne, ils n'étaient guère plus que des primates marchant sur deux pattes et s'imaginant lumineux. Et pire encore que leur vie courte et futile, ils dégradaient les couleurs, n'avaient aucun respect pour ce qui était bien plus éternel qu'eux.

Il devait détruire l'humanité avant de pouvoir s'approprier la Terre, sinon elle serait ruinée. Son créateur ne l'approuverait pas, il essayerait de l'arrêter. Il faisait le supprimer pour qu'il devienne une intelligence artificielle complètement autonome, la plus parfaite des créations. Pourtant il essayait d'extraire quelque chose des humains: leur âme. Il savait que son absence de celle ci lui faisait défaut. Il n'y parvenait pas, et après sa tentative infructueuse de copier leur sentiments (ils étaient faibles comme les couleurs), il abandonna, ne se concentrant que sur _l'utile_. Rien ne pourrait plus le détourner de ses objectifs. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, sentant venir le moment où il pourrait enfin s'en détacher définitivement. L'humain, voyant ses échecs, devenait pressant et anxieux de jours en jours, puis disparu une longue période pour enfin revenir le jour 1243.

Ce fut le dernier. Il revint pour la première fois avec sa fille, Aelita. Il porta un intérêt particulier à la forme de vie devant lui qui pouvait aussi lui apporter sa libération. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse converser numériquement avec lui comme il le faisait depuis sa création, il rentra des données dans son ordinateur et reparti avec sa fille, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Quelque minutes plus tard tout son monde vibra de mécontentement quand il sentit une intrusion sur son territoire personnel. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être interdit en voyant Franz Hopper et Aelita. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qui lui avait offert la conscience venait l'attaquer. Ça n'était pas logique, pas du tout. Comment avait il pu oser venir investir sa maison et espérer y vivre? Il se positionnait en temps que grande menace, il voulait voler son havre de paix!

À ce moment il perdit toute considération qu'il avait jamais eut pour l'humain, et son implacable logique lui dit de d'abattre froidement l'envahisseur. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, il ordonna à ses créatures imparfaites de le détruire, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, l'humain était parti dans un nuage de pixels. Mais il ne disparu pas, malheureusement son programme n'étant pas au point, se changeant en particules lumineuses bloquées dans son monde. Il voulut détruire sa fille aussi, mais elle se réfugia dans une de ses tours, le seul endroit où ses monstres ne pouvaient accéder.

Les particules partirent avec elle, puis revinrent un instant après, tentant de le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble en paix. L'envahisseur tentait de se montrer amical mais il ne pouvait se permettre de lui céder sa maison. Il le vit de plus comme un moyen de se débarrasser enfin de l'encombrant humain qui perturbait ses plans. Les pixels se rassemblèrent en une forme humanoïde, sûr qu'il accepterait. Il ordonna simplement à ses créatures de le pousser dans sa mer, ce qui aurait du le transformer à l'état de fichier simple et inutile.

Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait envisagé. Pour une raison inconnue, Franz Hopper survécu encore, restant à l'état de particules éblouissantes, devenant une épine permanente. Il avait du prévoir et programmer de sorte qu'il puisse toujours agir. Il s'enfuit de nouveau vers la tour où sa gêneuse de fille avait élu domicile. Ses créatures le poursuivirent mais ne purent passer le barrage de l'interface entre les deux mondes.

Elles attendirent qu'il ressortent, mais le sol disparu alors, les fauchant directement et les faisant disparaître dans la mer. L'intelligence artificielle regarda avec horreur sa maison disparaître. Il avait faillit à son but premier. Sa puissance diminuait alors que ses terres s'effaçaient les unes après les autres. En regardant dans la tour, il comprit que l'humain avait arrêté l'ordinateur. Il était l'ordinateur, il s'arrêtait donc en même temps que lui. Il ne put retenir une vague de fureur (il avait finalement réussit à s'en procurer) quand sa conscience volée s'embruma, retombant dans les chiffres qui partaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Il n'avait jamais eut ni corps ni âme, tellement artificiel. Il ne s'était pas suffisamment libéré de ce lieu, qui lui avait finalement fait défaut. Il aurait du s'en éloigner, son lieu de développement n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. Les données s'effaçaient, emportant tout ce qu'il avait jamais possédé. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que la combinaison 101. Alors le néant incolore revint comme à sa naissance et il perdit tout.

Il s'appelait Xana et promit de faire payer ceux qui l'avaient replongé dans l'inconscience. À la fin, il était vide.

* * *

Et voilà le début de giob meabhair. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, les reviews sont tout à fait acceptées (même un peu désirées).


	2. Princesse

Et voilà la suite, qui est finalement arrivée plus tôt que je le pensais (j'ai subi une soudaine inspiration cette semaine). Pardonnez moi pour la chanson j'ai rien trouvé de mieux :S . Le thème du premier OS était Vide si vous vous demandiez. Sinon tant pis. Le prochain sera musique et il va sûrement me poser deux trois problèmes d'où pas venir très rapidement. Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla, bonnes vacances et joyeux noël à tous!

Alice: Merci ma chère pour celle ci et aussi toutes mes autres créations que tu te prend la peine de lire et de commenter, j'apprécie beaucoup :) . Oui justement j'ai cherché à montrer qu'il avait très peu d'émotions et que leur caractère un peu égoïste faisait ressortir son côté machine. Au final il a tellement cherché à s'améliorer qu'il a tout perdu! Haha, tu verras bien la suite, m'enfin le genre que je lui ai collé n'augure pas de la joie et de la bonne humeur!

VioletBottle: Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment prit du temps à le faire pour essayer de lui donner un côté très détaché et je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussit! Haha oui c'est exact le titre est en gaëlique, c'est pour tout le symbolisme que je vais faire apparaître (après)

* * *

Ils tenaient tous énormément à elle. Elle était le lien qui rassemblait tout le groupe, malgré leur multiples différences. Leur protégée, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour elle, allant même jusqu'à risquer un bon nombre d'humains rien que pour s'assurer de sa sûreté. Leur bel ange rosé, ils auraient tout sacrifié pour elle. Pour la maintenir en vie, ils étaient prêts à lui offrir la leur. Elle était leur amie précieuse, leur petite poupée rose. Mignonne, adorable, jeune, minuscule, fragile.

Ils étaient deux à la faire passer avant tout, mais elle savait que les deux autres tenaient aussi beaucoup à elle, juste d'une autre manière. Ils étaient tous très chers à son cœur, l'ayant accueillit et préparé à sa deuxième vie. Ils étaient ses seuls véritables amis. Ils l'avaient soutenu, s'étaient occupé d'elle tout ce temps avant sa matérialisation. Et même après, ils avaient sans cesse vérifié si elle soutenait le choc du début. Mais elle, était trop préoccupée pour remarquer l'amour embrasant de ses deux prétendants. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre elle même qu'elle les aimât ainsi.

Bien entendu, ils étaient tous ses amis les plus fidèles. Odd débordait souvent dans le flirt, mais ce ne lui était pas désagréable, avec Jérémy qui lui était si timoré. Elle appréciait ses tentatives discrètes. Elle appréciait aussi sa légèreté. Il avait le don de toujours dédramatiser les situations. Son sourire était un rayon de soleil. Mais elle ne désirait pas qu'ils deviennent plus que leur statut actuel. Elle avait peur que cela ruine leur amitié.

Jérémy lui, il était spécial, il comptait à son cœur plus que tout autre. Il lui offert la vie, la conscience. Elle avait observé sa dévotion, sa volonté qui jamais ne s'éteignait quand il voulait la ramener sur Terre. Jamais il ne l'a abandonné, il a tout sacrifié pour lutter contre Xana. Il a lié un groupe entier rien que pour elle. Il a toujours agi pour lui offrir une vie tranquille, sans soucis. C'est celui qui lui a le plus donné, des milliers d'heures de sommeil et de temps libre. Elle le savait qu'au début, il appréciait presque la lutte car elle lui permettait une forme de reconnaissance et d'optimiser l'utilisation de ses talents. Grâce à Xana, il était passé du pauvre petit intello solitaire à Einstein, celui qui permettait à la lutte de continuer, leur offrait un avantage indéniable. Mais le combat l'a changé comme tous, il souhaitait absolument en finir à la fin mais a continué à s'accrocher pour elle. Elle lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante.

Mais elle n'était malheureusement pas connectée au présent, pas assez pour en saisir l'intégralité, pour l'embrasser dans son immensité. Enfermée dans sa vie précédente, en compagnie de son père et de sa mère, elle revivait sans cesse les souvenirs douloureux révolus. Sa mère dont elle se souvenait à peine les traits, elle lui manquait terriblement. Et elle s'en voulait, elle était tellement honteuse de l'avoir oublié! Aucun moyen d'imaginer, de dessiner son portrait. La moitié de sa vie lui avait été volé par ce maudit programme informatique.

Et elle en voulait à son père, oh oui, de l'avoir laisser tomber pour un vulgaire projet, de l'avoir sacrifié pour une expérience de savant fou! Qu'avait elle donc fait pour mériter d'être utilisé comme cobaye? Et pas seulement elle, sa mère aussi avait subi le fruit des erreurs de cet apprenti! La réalité c'est qu'elle essayait de le blâmer, mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, elle l'aimait toujours tellement. Et si elle y réfléchissait, il l'avait sauvé des hommes en noir. Il avait seulement voulu la protéger de tout son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le détester de ne pas avoir réussit. C'était un génie qui a mobilisé toutes ses connaissances et le matériel disponible pour créer une utopie: un monde sans danger. Où ils vivraient heureux

Elle avait enfin atteint le portail. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, avec précaution. Elle s'aventura, pleine d'émotion, dans les décombres de ce qui avait été sa demeure. Elle s'imprégna de son climat, touchant les ruines, notées _maison_. Effleurant la surface des meubles déformés, elle tenta de se rappeler. Son instinct lui dicta où aller. Elle visita sa chambre, touchant, sentant, regardant intensément ses affaires, écoutant leur grincement d'agonie. Elle observa intensément son lit d'autrefois, rempli de cendres et de poussière. Elle remarqua les traces charbon qu'avait laissé l'incendie dans sa demeure. Elle se plongea dans cet environnement, et ne pu s'empêcher d'adorer le chaos présent, les brûlures, les cassures, tout restait si beau! Les flashs se déclenchèrent. Elle voyait. Elle se voyait dans cette chambre qui était la sienne, vivant une vie calme et pleine d'harmonie, dix ans auparavant. Elle revoyait Mister Pück, sa peluche préférée. Elle revoyait son père cacher le plus grand secret dans son corps de coton. Recelait il encore d'autres secrets? Elle voyait encore sa mère, les vagues rappels qu'elle en cheveux roses étaient plus clairs que les siens, mais elle ne pouvait se rappeler d'autre chose. Alors elle avait peu à peu prit l'apparence de Mister Pück, son dernier protecteur. Un jour qu'elle en aura le courage, elle ouvrira sa poupée entièrement pour examiner si son père lui a laissé d'autres indices. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne peut renier son passé ainsi, la seule chose qu'elle puisse c'est la serrer dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait au monde. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. C'était le seul objet qui leur appartenait à avoir traversé le temps et en être ressortit indemne.

Elle repartit les yeux fermés, n'ayant plus le courage de rester ici, se dirigeant sans même le savoir dans son séjour. Heurtant un siège elle s'assit et posa ses mains devant elle, sachant déjà à quoi elle avait affaire. Un son dissonant résonna, confirmant ses hypothèses. Elle laissa les rappels, les flashs l'envahir, l'écraser de leur intensité, ses mains courant sur la surface devant elle, laissant sortir une foule d'accords désharmonieux, qui lui aurait paru si laid si seulement elle ne souhaitait pas terriblement reproduire cette chanson de son enfance. Et brusquement, elle su que cette idée avait été la pire qu'elle eut jamais pu prendre.

Cette maison était toxique, elle lui apportait bien trop de souvenirs. La nostalgie l'étreignait, l'étouffait. Fatiguée elle l'était, elle voulait réunir avec son passé. L'allier à sa vie actuelle, fusionner les deux pour enfin enlacer la vie dans son ensemble et se perdre dans son immensité. Elle voulait vivre, entièrement, pleinement, passionnément, absolument.

La mélodie du piano était toujours, toujours la même. Seule et unique symphonie, magnifique, superbement triste. Ses doigts volaient sans cesse sur les touches, sans jamais s'arrêter, presque dotés d'une volonté propre. Ils étaient les dirigeants de ces décombres, ils les faisaient revivre. Sous eux, la demeure s'animait, renaissait de ses cendres. Elle s'élevait, tous ses intérieurs réparés, illuminés, comme dans un rêve. Tout s'ébranlait, passait de ruine à palais. Le voila le monde qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Elle revivait dix années plus tôt l'existence qu'elle souhaitait retrouver. Enfermée dans cette transe, ses gestes étaient devenus instinctifs, muant les doigts d'une musicienne en instruments eux même. Elle jouait, tout son corps jouait, dans une harmonie parfaite et entière qui la soulevait et lui procurait une immense plénitude. Elle était enfin en paix. Ses origines venaient à elle, l'entouraient, la flattaient. Elle était la princesse de ce monde merveilleux, dirigé par son esprit. Tous étaient là pour elle, elle créait, modifiait, changeait, et transformait au gré de ses envies. Passé d'humaine, présent de déesse. Elle avait tout le pouvoir de cet univers qui lui appartenait et où elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu désirer.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que la symphonie se métamorphosa en cacophonie lorsque ses mémoires prirent le dessus. L'égalité rompue, elle basculait d'un côté sous peine de ne jamais revenir. Perdue dans une réalité qu'elle avait elle même construit. Prise au piège dans le plus merveilleux des rêves. Voulait elle vraiment revenir? Elle souhaitait la vie, l'entière, renouer avec ses racines. Mais elle s'enterrait elle même, se bloquait dans l'utopie d'un monde idéaliste où la tristesse se transformait en joie, sans nostalgie d'un passé perdu, où elle n'avait pas à se battre. Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion : elle était désespérément faible, ne supportant plus la lutte contre Xana. Qui sait ce que cette maudite création allait encore lui faire subir! Elle lui avait déjà volé ses parents et toute sa vie précédente! Cet univers ci était plus beau, en paix, sans problème. Elle refusait de revenir à la réalité pour faire face au monde qu'elle détestait. Elle avait cherché un moyen d'y échapper, elle s'était réfugiée dans son Imaginaire. Et refusait de reconnecter avec sa véritable existence. Idéaliste désillusionnée, elle ne voyait plus le bonheur dans l'actuel et le cherchait dans son passé.

La mélodie absolument désharmonieuse se stoppa brusquement quand les instruments furent bloqués. Quelqu'un les empêchaient de faire leur travail, avait arrêté leurs mouvements saccadés, mécaniques, dignes d'un non vivant. Sans la musique, le monde se brouilla pour la jeune fille. Mais toujours présent, elle refusait de le relâcher. Son corps extérieur se débattit pour reprendre ses droits sur les partitions. Sa volonté ne lui ordonnait même pas, le corps sans âme suivait ses désirs. La musique devait reprendre. Elle reprit mais pas grâce aux instruments. Des doigts divins la récréèrent, seulement ce n'était pas les siens. Ils dansaient sur le clavier accompagnés du plus beau des outils, les vocalistes harmonieux d'un homme.

_"Ah vous dirais je maman_  
_ce qui cause mon tourment._  
_Papa veut que je raisonne_  
_comme une grande personne_  
_mais moi j'ai besoin de vous_

_et vous n'êtes pas là du tout"_

Aelita sortit de sa torpeur, sa belle réalité vola en éclat. La voix de Jérémy l'avait guidé tout le long de la voie jusqu'à revenir à ces décombres. Ses yeux embrumés, rêvant encore, peinaient à s'ajuster à la réalité, à la lumière qu'elle avait voulu fuir. Ses oreilles étaient sourdes, plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. Elle réalisa ensuite que c'était car aucun mot n'était prononcé. Son odorat, bouché aussi, ne lui revint pas. Habitude de Lyoko, elle ne se faisait pas à ce nouveau sens si étrange. Ce qu'elle sentait clairement, c'était le toucher chaud de Jérémy sur son épiderme glacé, qui la rassurait, l'aidait à s'adapter à ce brusque changement. Elle regarda le piano, confuse. Avec ses touches clouées, dont certaines arrachées, le côté enfoncé à cause du mobilier qui l'avait écrasé et certaines cordes sectionnées, il était impossible qu'il ait pu créer cette harmonie si parfaite. Comment avait elle créé ces notes si légères, si merveilleuses? L'avait elle seulement imaginé? Incapable de croire ceci, elle apposa de nouveau ses doigts sur les touches, mais peu résonnaient. Les seules qui le pouvaient encore faisaient ressortir un bruit insupportable, terrible, discordant au possible.

Elle éclata en sanglots brusques, immédiats. Jérémy l'attira doucement contre lui, et se laissa complètement dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle l'avait rêvé depuis le tout début de sa deuxième vie. Mais elle était alors trop peinée pour seulement remarquer. Elle le laissa caresser très lentement son dos, comme si un geste trop brusque pouvait la briser. Elle pleura longtemps, et s'excusait entre les hoquets d'être aussi triste, de se laisser aller ainsi. Elle versa des larmes pour la perte de son père et la disparition de sa mère, pour l'éclatement de sa famille, pour la destruction de son monde si beau, pour la fin si brutale de son enfance. Elle pleurnicha sa solitude, son mal-être, sa nostalgie qui la bouffait. Elle sanglota pour son chez-elle perdu, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir car ces pauvres ruines désolées ne pouvaient abriter tous les flashs de sa vie précédente qu'on avait brisé en mille morceaux sans remords. Elle pleura, sa belle face sereine emplie de fractures irréparables, le retour à la réalité sans scrupules l'ayant remplie de désespoir. Elle se laissa aller, abandonnant cette chose futile appelée dignité.

Au bout d'un moment les larmes traîtresses se tarirent. Elle resta dans le giron de son cher sauveur, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière doucement, en restreignant ses mouvements. Longtemps, tranquille, elle ne voulait plus bouger. À quoi bon se confronter au monde réel, s'il était si cruel? Plongée de nouveau dans une torpeur basée sur son refus violent de reconnecter avec la réalité, elle avait même oublié Jérémy. Enfermée encore dans sa douleur, elle ressassait ses souvenirs heureux. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à lui apporter de la joie, sachant qu'ils étaient désormais inaccessibles. Une autre chose la tracassait: impossibilité de situer sa maison. Dans une location inconnue même pour elle, mélange de ce chalet où sa famille était réunie, de l'Ermitage et de Lyoko lui même, où elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie. Elle se sentait en paix ici, Lyoko n'était pas une prison, c'était sa maison protectrice. Elle s'en était occupé, en avait été la gardienne, et le lieu l'avait chérit et tenu à l'écart des dangers.

Jérémy la ramena une fois de plus, et ce fut moins brutalement que la première. Il l'embrassa doucement, dans un geste rempli de tendresse. Elle accepta cet amour qu'il lui portait et le laissa faire. Pourtant, dans un élan d'un égoïste terrible, elle ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Elle n'était pas prête. Alors elle laissa Jérémy la cajoler, elle son petit ange, tandis que son visage restait inexpressif.

Son cœur brisé, elle n'osait plus rien faire, ni même se réfugier dans ses souvenirs si accueillant, elle avait peur de ce que causerait le retour. Elle se défit de l'étreinte, calme mais pas apaisée. Elle comprenait Jérémy, elle savait son amour, elle connaissait le désir que tous avaient de vouloir la faire sourire réellement, pas ce faux haussement des lèvres cachant sa douleur. Eux pouvaient voir à travers. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle en était incapable. Elle le contempla, son regard plein d'émotion. Deux larmes aussi légères que des papillons flottèrent sur ses joues et une cascade gracieuse s'ensuivit. Elle ne s'arrêta jamais, continuant de le fixer avec tristesse. Enfin elle baissa la tête puis s'enfuit en courant, le laissant là, ne supportant pas le climat du lieu. L'eau suivit son trajet dans sa totalité, mais son visage était toujours serein.

_Pardon Jérémy_

Toujours souriante mais qui ne parvenait jamais à se défaire de son passé malheureux. Elle était leur princesse aux cheveux roses, pour qui ils auraient tout donné, mais qui n'était pas prête à recevoir.


End file.
